


Guilty Pleasures

by Valaskia



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:48:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25167985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valaskia/pseuds/Valaskia
Summary: While traveling through the Sinnoh Region, Ash and Dawn indulge in their own guilty pleasures. Complete.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Kudos: 1





	Guilty Pleasures

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, nor do I make any money from this story.

After a long day of traveling through the countryside of the vast Sinnoh Region, on their way to the Pokemon Contest in Solaceon town, the gang had finally made camp for the night. "Man, this is living." Ash said as he sat down at the small camp table, helping himself to a bowl of soup that Brock had made from wild vegetables they found earlier that day.

"I know what you mean, Ash. After a hard day of traveling, nothing works up an appetite like a good meal." Brock said as he refilled their bowls.

"I just wish we didn't have to camp outside so often. Wouldn't it be great if there were a Pokémon station everywhere, we went?" Dawn asked as she finished her second helping and set her bowl aside. "Boy nothing beats a hot shower and a soft, warm bed like the one we had last night."

"Hey Dawn, want to have a Pokémon battle before bed? It'll be good practice for your next contest." Ash said as he stood and walked over to the empty field near their campsite.

"Sure. I'd love too." Dawn said as she grabbed a pokeball from her bag and followed him.

Facing across from each other at opposite ends of the field, Ash held his pokeball high. "Chimcharr, I choose you."

Anticipating his choice, Dawn released her own Pokémon from its ball. "Go Piplup." She shouted.

A brief flash of light and the two Pokémon faced off against each other. "Chimcharr, use fury swipes." Ash called.

"Dodge and use peck, Piplup." The two Pokémon clashed against each other, attacking and defending as the dust from the field blew up around them. Thirty minutes later, the battle ended, both Pokémon exhausted and unable to continue.

"Neither Pokémon is able to battle. The match is a draw." Brock called.

"Nice job, Chimcharr. Get some rest." Ash called Chimcharr back to his pokeball.

"You too, Piplup." Dawn called.

As evening came, the gang sat around the campfire, telling ghost stories, their eyes beginning to droop. Dawn let out a loud yawn and stood, stretching. "I think I'll turn in for the night, gang. Ready for bed, Piplup?" Dawn and Piplup disappeared inside their tent while Brock and Ash each changed into their pajamas and retired to their sleeping bags.

Pikachu was already asleep in the small Pokémon bed Ash had bought for him in the last town they visited when Ash crawled into his sleeping bag, waiting impatiently for the others to fall asleep. When he was sure they were all asleep, Ash finally let out a relieved sigh as he reached down into the pocket of his pajama bottoms and pulled out a pair of Dawn's used panties that he had stolen the previous night while she showered.

Lifting the stolen garment to his nose he inhaled her scent, sighing softly as he slithered out of his pajama bottoms, his free hand wrapping around his cock, gently pumping the shaft. He moaned softly, his hips bucking against his closed fist as he grew closer, his hand moving faster and faster, he stifled a loud moan as he came, his thick seed coating his palm. Ash panted softly as he wiped his hand on the grass beside him before taking another deep whiff of Dawn's panties. Deftly, he pulled up his pajama bottoms and crawled out of his sleeping bag, creeping stealthily across the grass as he knelt and reached between the flaps of Dawn's tent, fumbling for her bag. He lifted her bag up out of her tent, careful not to wake her as he unzipped the bag and slipped her panties back inside before replacing the bag inside her tent.

Piplup moved in his sleep and Ash froze, not making a sound, checking to see that Dawn was fast asleep and when he saw the coast was clear he hurried back to his sleeping bag, completely missing the slowly forming grin on Dawn's face. Sitting up in her tent, Dawn unzipped her bag, finding the crumpled pair of panties that had mysteriously disappeared last night while she showered. Smirking, she rezipped the bag and laid back under the blanket in her tent, her left hand slipping down, teasing the pads of her fingers across the damp crotch of her panties. She bit her lip, stifling a moan as her fingers expertly worked her dripping snatch, fingertips rubbing the outline of her clit through the damp fabric. A shiver of pleasure coursed through Dawn's body as she tugged the crotch of her panties to the side, her middle digit dipping inside her seeping hole.

A loud moan escaped her lips and she froze, listening carefully but only the sounds of Ash's and Brock's snores met her ears. Beside her Piplup's face burrowed into his pillow as he chirped in his sleep. Relaxing, Dawn slowly slid her fingers in and out of her slit, her thumb and forefinger of her free hand rolling her clit, gently pressing down on the hard nub, her back stiffening as she came, biting her lip to stifle a moan, her small body writhing and shaking as she rode out her climax. Coming down from her orgasm, Dawn lay in her tent, panting softly as she recovered. Looking around she saw Piplup staring at her worriedly. "Sorry, Piplup. Didn't mean to wake you. Go back to sleep, alright?" Chirping, Piplup went back to sleep while Dawn laid back down beside him slowly drifting off to sleep herself.


End file.
